When it was good
by Abbeldy
Summary: HotCop crossover. It's all I'll say : R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

**A/N – I hope you guys like this! It's a weird idea, but fun anyway. Thanks McMuffin for beta-ing.**

Addison sat at the patio with a glass of red wine and her blackberry. She looked at it, well, stared at it, willing it to ring. It had been a year since the break-up. She couldn't believe that she had been such an idiot. Kissing Wyatt? Noah? What the hell had she been thinking? She thought back to the day he ate noodles off her back. No one had ever eaten food off her and it was the sexiest thing ever. She turned to look at the couch, well, the foot of the couch. It was the best place in LA according to her- the foot of her couch. She pictured her phone ringing. Wasn't it what that book "The Secret" said to do? Psycho-babble. She was sure Violet would say Freud or Jung or some other such person had proven it. Oh she knew another psychology name – Skinner. Maybe he said something like that. Those were the only names she could remember. As she thought, she grinned and a song came into her head and she bobbed with the beat.

_You used to call me  
Just to say I love you baby  
You would always treat me like a lady  
Everyone was jealous of the way  
We kept keeping on feelings were so strong_

Her phone buzzed. It was a number she couldn't recognise. She huffed and picked it up anyway.

"Dr. Montgomery," Addison said and took another sip of wine.

"_Addie. It's Derek_."

Addison's eyes bulged. She swallowed the wine. She coughed a little.

"Derek! Hi. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"_Addie, you need to come to Seattle. As soon as you can_."

"Derek. What's going on? Is it Archie? _Derek!_" Addison stood up and marched back into her house.

"_It's not Archer. You need to come here, Addison. Fast_."

"Derek. Will you tell me what's going on before I have a panic attack?" she asked, racing up the stairs to pack her bag.

"_Addison. I'll fill you in when you get here. I have to go now_."

Addison hung up the phone, grabbed the bag she had haphazardly packed and raced out the door, across the patio and banged on Sam's door.

"Addison! What happened? Is everything alright?" Sam asked, sliding his glass door open. Addison looked frazzled.

"I have to go to Seattle and I need a ride to LAX. Now." Addison grabbed Sam's car keys and started dragging him towards his car.

"Addison. Slow down. What's wrong?" Sam asked, halting.

"I don't know Sam. Derek called and told me to get to Seattle as soon as I could. He didn't say anything else. I don't know what's wrong. He won't pick up his phone. Neither will Callie or Mark. Not even Meredith! I tried calling his girlfriend and she won't pick up." Addison tugged at Sam hard. He stumbled and they got in his car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam asked, driving at almost breakneck speed.

"No. If I need someone I'll call." Addison stared at the road. She wouldn't look at anything. She didn't know what to think. It could be anyone. Callie, Mark, anyone. Why would Derek be calling her?

They reached the airport and Addison raced inside, without saying bye to Sam. She went to the counter and got the first flight out, which luckily left in an hour. At 10pm. She called Sam to tell him and asked him to let the others know that she was going to be in Seattle and to get Nae to take care of all her patients. Sam wished her good luck.

She sat in the airport impatiently, tapping her foot, walking up and down, drinking coffee, 'til it was finally time to board. She got on the plane, settled in her seat, when the TV screen went off and the captain's voice was heard overhead.

"There was a hostage situation in Seattle. Terrorists took all the people on the Space Needle hostage. The Terrorist Task Force was called in from all over America and the rescue mission and negotiations are still on. This is to tell you that there are going to be high alert in the Seattle airport and an increase in security measures. Please be patient and cooperate with the ground staff upon arrival. Thank you and have a nice time on United."

Addison was in shock. This had to be something to do with him calling her there. Was it Kevin? He was SWAT- unless he had changed specialities. Could a person do that? Oh God. It was Kevin. He was injured, or dead. That was why Derek was calling her. She started to feel the hysteria creeping up on her. She put her fist in her mouth and breathed heavily through her nose. She tried to calm herself down. She didn't know if she could. She rocked back and forth in her seat, squeezing her eyes shut. She did this while the plane took off and the tears finally stopped and she could breathe normally. She drank all the water in the tiny bottle.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. She would lose track of time if she slept and she needed to lose track. She finally slept and the next thing she knew, the airhostess was gently shaking her awake. She woke up with a start and rubbed her hand over her eyes. She went to the loo and washed her face. Her eyes were still red and she looked dreadful. But at this moment, she really couldn't care less. She took a deep breath and went out where the captain was asking then to buckle their seat-belts to prepare for landing.

It took her an hour and a half to go through security. She was glad she was a Forbes Montgomery. It got her through much faster when compared to the other people on the plane. As soon as she was out, she took a cab to Seattle Grace and literally ran inside.

"Dr. Shepherd. Where is he?" Addison asked at the reception, panting.

The receptionist looked at her like she was crazy. "Just a minute ma'am. Take a seat."

"No I will not take a seat damnit. Page Dr. Derek Shepherd now. Or give me the phone and I'll page him." Addison lunged for the phone when she heard her name being called.

"Addison! Dr. Montgomery!"

Addison turned round to see Alex Karev. "Karev. Where is he? Where's Derek?"

"He is in surgery right now. But told me to page him when you arrived. I did. Dr. Sloan wants to see you now. Come on. I'll take you."

Addison followed Karev to an office where she could see Mark, Callie and some blonde. Karev held the door opened and Addison walked in.

"What's going on? What is happening and if I have to wait another second I will chop your heads off and, and, and… Just please tell me something," Addison said, near tears.

Callie got up and put her arms around Addison. "Remember you said you were dating a SWAT man last year?"

"Oh God. Kevin. Oh God!" Addison started to sob. Mark also put his arms around her.

"He still listed you as his emergency contact person," Mark said soberly.

"It's how I put two and two together. Addie I am so sorry." Callie squeezed tighter.

"Is he alive? Is he here?" Addison asked in between sobs and stood up.

"Yeah he's alive. For now." Callie said.

**A/N – I wanted a HotCop crossover. More to come. Hope you like it so far. Do the needful and review please! The song in the beginning is "When it was good" by Flipsyde.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Nothing's changed. Still own nothing!**

Addison woke up in the on call room. She had no clue how she got there. As she sat up, memories of last night came flooding back to her. She remembered Callie telling her about what had happened to Kevin.

He was indeed in the Terrorist Task Force (TTF). He had been called to help deal with the hostage situation. They had launched the first wave of attacks against the terrorists, but they were badly beaten. Kevin and his team were sent in as search and rescue. They had to hunt for survivors of the first wave and possible civilians and get them to safety. Unfortunately, the terrorists caught wind of what was going on and launched an attack on the search and rescue team. Many of them were hurt and many also died. Kevin was badly injured but a member of his team managed to get him out. He was rushed to Seattle Grace after coding in the ambulance twice. It was almost as if he was kept alive in the hospital by Derek's and Bailey's sheer will. They had performed surgery after surgery on him. His liver was in pieces and a new one had to be transplanted, he had a bullet in his brain which Derek had removed, and then there was bleeding after so Derek had to go in again. Three surgeries, literally one after the other had taken a serious toll on his body.

As Addison remembered all this, she felt sobs rise in her throat. He had been the one man who had made her a hundred percent happy. They'd had silly things escalate into massive things and had let it destroy them. She was sure she loved him. Oh she loved him so much, but she never told him. All she wanted to do was be with him, tell him that she did. She was there. She thought about how he took her Go-Kart racing, which was almost as good as sex. The song from yesterday continued in her head.

_Always knew that I would occupy your mind  
You would always find a little more time  
To show me I was number one  
Put me there on my throne  
Lately where's the feeling gone  
_

She pushed the covers away and went to find everyone. She had seen Kevin from outside his isolation room. Because he was so sick and so stressed, they didn't let anyone go in. No contact with bacteria. His immune system was shot. She hadn't seen Derek- or Bailey. They had both been in back to back surgeries and then she was very tired so she had gone to sleep. She opened the door after running a hand through her hair and straightening her clothes. She looked out into the hallway. There was no one there. She walked up to the nurses' station and asked for Mark. She waited for a few minutes till he came.

"Hey Addie! Good Morning! How are you doing?" Mark asked leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I need to get clean. How's Kevin? He made it through the night, right?" Addison asked anxiously.

"He's much better! Real fighter. Made it through the night and his stats are increasing. So why don't you come home with me, shower, get clean and come back here. Derek should be done by then and you can see him also," Mark said- leading her towards the exit.

"Sounds good." Addison walked a little faster as Mark took her bag and headed to his car. They were both quiet when they went to his house. Addison stepped inside first and was surprised to see a blonde lounging on the couch.

"Who are you?" Addison asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Um, I should totally ask you that! I'm Sloan," she replied, not moving a muscle.

Addison turned to Mark and looked at him questioningly.

"Addie, meet Sloan, my daughter. Sloan this is an old friend, Addison." Mark made the necessary introductions and went to sit on the couch near Sloan's legs. He grinned at Addie whose expression was of absolute shock.

"Your daughter? You have a daughter? Does Little Grey know?" Addison asked staring at Sloan.

"Yes she does! Now shower is down the hall. Be fast, be quick and don't be wasting time!" Mark said.

"Who the hell taught you that line?" Addison asked laughing and she grabbed her bag. She was back in two seconds. "Mark, I need a towel."

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Mark went to the linen closet and pulled out a fresh towel and handed it to Addison.

"You have a linen closet? I'm impressed. Domesticated Mark. I may like this new you." Addison said, grinning. It earned her a smack on the ass from Mark. She squealed and went back into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, Addison came out into the sitting room. She was wearing a navy blue dress which clung in all the right places. She wanted to dress up for Kevin. Mark attempted to wolf whistle, but failed miserably and sent Addison and Sloan into gaggles of laughter. They said bye to Sloan and went back to the hospital. Addison grew more fidgety as the hospital approached.

"God! Will you just sit in one place?" Mark asked after watching his friend fidget for fifteen minutes. The minute he said that, he knew what she would say.

"Yes daddy! I'll be still!" Addison grinned, but continued to fidget and fuss with her hair and make up.

They finally reached the hospital and Addison ran out of the car, not waiting for Mark. She ran up to the reception and asked for Derek again. The lady looked at her like she was crazy but paged him in any case.

"Addison!" Derek called out.

"Derek!" Addison flew into his arms and hugged him tightly. It was a very rare display of affection and Derek was surprised. This Kevin dude must mean a lot to her then. He hugged her back.

"How are you? Sorry I wasn't available last night. Do you know what happened?" Derek asked, walking with Addie towards Kevin's isolation room.

"Yeah. Mark and Callie filled me in. But I want to hear everything. From the start. Don't leave anything out." Addison replied, looking at Derek. He looked tired.

"Okay. Why don't you see him now. It's 8am now. I need to sleep. I'm dead on my feet. How about we meet at 1 for lunch? I'll fill you in then." Derek smiled at his ex-wife. It was amazing how she had gone from being his be-all-and-end-all to the person who he hated to one of his friends. They reached his room. Kevin was sleeping. He looked pale and gaunt, but peaceful.

Addison looked at him and smiled sadly. She looked at Derek. "We have a lot to talk about don't we?" she asked, looking back at Kevin.

"Yeah we do. All in good time," Derek replied.

"Has he woken up?" she asked him, fearing the answer.

"Yes he did. He didn't seem to have a concussion, which is good. It's going to take a while for him to recover. He's gone through a _lot_ Addie. Both mentally and physically," Derek said.

"Why are you telling me all this? I know he's been through a lot," Addison said a little defensively.

"I know. I just wanted you to be prepared." He gave Addie a one armed hug. She leaned into his shoulder and looked at the man she loved. Unknown to them, Meredith looked at them. She and Derek never had this, this thing where they could just comfort each other just by being there. She felt jealousy rising up and squelched it. She walked up to them.

"Hey!"

"Meredith. Hey!" Derek said, removing his arm from Addie's shoulders. He had no reason to feel guilty, he was just providing comfort to a friend, but he did. Feel guilty.

"How is he?" Meredith asked, trying not to feel ugly and insecure, but in front of someone like Addison, any human would. She remembered the incident in the car where she plastered her hair to her head, trying to hide a zit and Addison got out, looking all leggy and fabulous. She sighed.

"He is doing much better. Thanks to Derek," Addison replied smiling at Derek.

Derek grinned. He knew Meredith was feeling inferior, Addie had that effect on people. Only people with large egos could handle her. He held Meredith's hand and squeezed.

"Addie, you can go in if you'd like. Suit up." Derek said.

Addison turned towards Derek, her face lit up like the Christmas Tree at the Rockefeller Centre. She positively glowed with happiness. She kissed Derek on the cheek, ruffled Meredith's hair and disappeared to go get suited up and disinfected. She would be with her man!

"Did she just ruffle my hair?" Meredith asked incredulously.

Derek burst out laughing and kissed his wife. Then he asked her if she wanted to get some sleep with him and they walked towards an on-call room.

*****

Addison entered the isolation room wearing what seemed to be a space suit in pieces. She was annoyed, but at least she was able to see her baby. She went close to him and sat on the edge of his bed. Flashbacks to the last time they were in the same position flooded her brain. She pushed it all away and looked at him.

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her. Cloudy green met sparkling green and suddenly the cloudy green became fuzzy until Addison wiped her eyes.

"Hey! Don't speak. I don't know if you remembered what happened, but I just really want to tell you that I'm there. I love you Kevin. I'm here." She held his hand in hers and he lightly squeezed it. At this, Addison openly started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" She blubbered. "I came so close to losing you. I can't wrap my head around that. You are never leaving me again. And I am never, ever leaving you. I love you too much. You are never, never, never leaving me. You got that?" she asked fiercely.

Kevin cracked a smile before shutting his eyes again. Addison got up from the bed and went to the chair and settled down there. She would watch over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**A/N: Been a while, but here is an update! The beginning is graphic and eew, but necessary. Thanks McMuffin for betaing! Enjoy**

Kevin slipped in and out of consciousness. When he slipped away from the world, he dreamt of the beach, of red hair and noodles. He really craved noodles and he just couldn't figure out why. These were the good dreams. He remembered the dark dreams- men with guns. He smelt gunpowder, smoke and blood. He could smell it, taste it, feel it. He could still feel the warm liquid wash over him, slightly viscous. He could smell the metal tang, like rust, and he could taste the salt. He didn't know if it was the blood or the tears. He heard a scream and felt the pain. He could see the blood pooling on his torso. He felt his hand slipping through the warmth trying to make it stop. Make it all go away.

He screamed and shook, trying to shake off the things holding him. He knew that if he escaped, it would all stop. The blood would go away. He thrashed around more, ignoring the pain that shot through him. He could see orange. Nothing but orange. He could hear screams and sobbing. He needed it to stop. He tried to ignore the screaming, but it only got louder, clearer. The person was screaming and sobbing his name. "Kevin! Kevin. Please wake up. Baby, just wake up. Why isn't he waking up? Derek! Make him wake up!" it was screaming. This voice. There was something that tore at his heart because this voice was sad. He needed to make this voice feel better. Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he opened his eyes. He cringed thinking it was the Needle, with blood everywhere. He could still smell it. It was like he was a bloodhound. He could smell it everywhere.

He opened his eyes wider to see the red hair. Immediately, the beach was here. He was sitting on it with the woman in red hair.

"Kevin? Baby? Kevin? Can you hear me? Can you see me?" Addison asked, looking directly into his eyes, trying to see if he recognised her.

Kevin looked at the tear streaked face, the hair that was all over the place and the beautiful eyes. He looked around him to see more people. Some he recognised. It came flooding back, but he was confused. He needed to make sure.

"Addie. Where am I? What's happening?" he asked Addison, and clutched her hand.

"Oh God. Kevin. Thank you for waking up. You are at Seattle Grace. A hospital," Addison said, her body heaving with emotions and no outlet.

"I had brain surgery. Dr. Shepherd operated on me?" Kevin asked as he looked at Addison. She was confirming the reality. It was a reality he could live with.

Addison had never been more scared when he thrashed about, not waking up. It was clear he was having a bad dream, but this was crazy. He would not wake up and he kept screaming like he was in pain. All she wanted for him was to wake up. She was petrified. She had never seen anything like that. She stitched up his wounds. His previous stitches had come open when he thrashed about. He looked at Addison's head as she bent over, gently sewing him up. She was literally keeping him together and she didn't know it.

She looked up at him after she was done and had put everything away.

"Hey," she said. She didn't know what to say to him after the dream. She didn't know how to comfort him.

"Hi," he said smiling. He knew she was nervous and she didn't know what to do. She got this look on her face when she was in over her head that was absolute cuteness.

"Do you, um, do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"The dream? Not much to say. Just reliving what happened and the imagination amps things up a little. It's okay," he told her, letting her in a little. He didn't want her to know the full extent of the horror.

Addison nodded. She really wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. So she settled for fidgeting. Kevin actually laughed at her.

"Are you laughing at me? And my helplessness?" Addison asked, mock angry.

"Definitely. You make such a funny sight. I'll tell you what, come lie down next to me. I like human contact," Kevin said, shifting slightly to make space for her.

Addison got up from her chair and gingerly got on the bed and lay down next to him.

"Why are you here?" Kevin asked her.

"Derek called me. I took the next flight out. I've been thinking about you for a while now, about what an idiot I was. I'm sorry. I don't think I said that," Addison said, not mentioning that Derek called her because she was still listed as his person. It gave her a thrill to know that.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Kevin said simply and kissed her head.

Addison felt tears in her eyes at the confession. She didn't know what to say. He still hadn't said that he loved her, but he had waited the first time 'round. Maybe this was her turn to wait. She brushed the tears away and snuggled in a little. They stayed like that for lord knows how long, but just as she was about to sleep, she heard him whisper "I love you Addison. With everything I have." She looked up to see him staring at her.

She smiled slowly and then her smile became the biggest grin he had seen. She looked so happy and he was glad he made the voice happy. They fell asleep to her humming. As he slept, the words to the song she hummed played across his mind as the happy dreams took over.

_When it was good  
We were sitting on top of the world  
When it was good  
No I never wanted nobody else  
When it was right not like tonight  
We were sitting on top of the world_

When it was good  
No we didn't have a cent to our name  
When it was good  
We were happy in the pouring rain  
I wish it would would be that good  
When we were sitting on top of the world

The good dreams went from going go-kart racing, to eating cotton candy, to remembering why he liked noodles so much. As he dreamed about the sunset on the beach and it getting dark, he was back in the Space Needle. He had a gun and he pointed it at…. He forced himself awake screaming "Addie" for help. Addison shot out of bed as soon as she heard Kevin screaming. She pushed the buzzer and shook him. "Kevin! Kevin! You will wake up now. Come on! Snap the hell out of it!" She ordered, hoping that would work.

Kevin listened to the order and opened his eyes. As soon as he could see Addie, strong, vital alive Addie, he grabbed her and crushed her to him, not giving a damn about the pain. He was so glad to see her, to see that his dream was just that. A figment of his imagination. It was not real. Addison was here, hugging him back.

Addison eased back from the bone crushing hug he had given her. The nurse, Derek, Mark and Callie thundered into the room. She looked at them sheepishly. They were obviously sleeping.

"I'm sorry. He was having a bad dream and I wasn't sure if I could wake him. I'm sorry!" Addison said.

Derek walked forward and checked his pupils and reaction time, while Mark put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned in. Callie squeezed her hand before leaving. She had a surgery in three hours and she wanted to sleep as much as possible. Addison wiped her face with her hand and shoved her hair back. She walked over to Kevin and Derek. "Is everything alright?" she asked Derek, while slipping her hand into Kevin's.

"How long did he take to wake up this time?" Derek asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Um, about 2 minutes I think. It wasn't like last time. Is something wrong? Derek? Give it to me straight," Addison asked, talking fast, a thing she did when she was worried.

"Nothing is physically wrong, but I'd like to set up a psych visit is that's okay," Derek said. He was sure Kevin was suffering from Post traumatic Stress Syndrome, and after Owen choked Christina in his sleep, he sure as hell wasn't taking that chance with Addie.

Addison nodded. That seemed like a good idea. She looked at Kevin who looked disgruntled and she grinned and chuckled before laughing out really loudly. Kevin, Derek and Mark also laughed.

"I'll do the psych thing. If she pronounces me insane, I'm suing. Just saying," Kevin said, crossing his arms.

Addison bent down and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," she said and got back onto the bed with him.

He motioned for her to tilt her head and they spent the rest of the night softly kissing, cuddling and maybe nipping. And some squealing.


End file.
